


Alpha's Mate

by jhengchie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: --The X-clan was a tribe that prided themselves with centuries of traditions that honoured trust, loyalty and discipline. The ruling alpha of the clan had three sons, all alpha who were raised to be a humble ruler. The two eldest were twins, a rare kind of occurrence but it happened, twin alphas were given to the tribe who welcomed them with festive mood. The older twin was Hyunwoo, a fierce warrior who was known across all lands as the skilled fighter of the X-clan. He wore the war paint proudly and he was both feared and respected. The younger twin was another alpha named Hoseok. The alpha is also a fierce warrior, aiding his older brother in battles with agility and strategy. Hoseok and Hyunwoo were the bravest warriors the X-clan raised and their current alpha had no qualms in leaving his post to either of his sons. The youngest son was a surprise to the ruling couple because it was not planned at all. The son was adorable that he was babied even if he presented as an alpha. He was thought of to be an omega before due to his soft personality but odds were not on their side and the third son they named Jooheon was in fact an Alpha whose fierce side reveals itself when the boy was threatened or in danger.





	1. Jooheon's mate

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Well that was my first writing smut for MonX so please excuse the lameness. Also, I haven’t written smut in a year or so, so please excuse if it was weird or something.
> 
> And perhaps, i may or may not write the Hyungwonho and showki mating.. not sure if I could with how hectic life is

The night the eldest son presented as an alpha and was going through his first rut, the omegas fit for mating were dressed up and presented to the ruling family, only to be surprised that his twin brother had manifested his rut as well that night, therefore, instead of one omega, two omegas were chosen to be the twin alphas’ mate.

 

Hyunwoo chose a frail looking omega; Kihyun was rather small for his age but the way he smelled was making Hyunwoo powerless. Hyunwoo knew Kihyun’s appearance was hiding the true nature of the omega because unlike other omegas that bend at an alpha’s will, Kihyun is a hard-headed omega that defies laws. He had grown up with him enough to know this and Kihyun gave him a snicker when Hyunwoo offered his hand to him.

 

Hoseok on the other hand, had sniffed all omegas before coming up to the last and tallest omega of the bunch then grinning wide as he inhaled the sweet scent of the gorgeous male named Hyungwon. Hyungwon was a son of an elder, a council member that served the ruling alpha. And as much as he was breathtakingly beautiful, he was spoiled to the nth level. Being wanted and craved since he was five, Hyungwon had never like the attention and grew up ignoring those who pined after him, opting to be the spoiled brat that he had become. Hoseok never really told Hyungwon that he liked him since he first laid eyes on him with fear of Hyungwon rejecting him so he settled as a friend and that bore fruits as the pampered spoiled brat almost clung to him like a koala. Hyungwon smiled as Hoseok offered a hand, he secretly liked the prince so this is just great.

 

 

The mating was done privately; the other omegas bowed to the family and then were escorted out of the family compound. Jooheon joined his parents towards their simple hut as Hyunwoo led his mate to his newly built quarters and the omega was impressed. Hoseok did the same, now holding Hyungwon’s hand  fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces.

 

 

Hyunwoo knew that his mate has some strong personality, and though he rarely use his position as an alpha, when things get too much, he would release his pheromones to make the omega  submit to him. He does this rarely of course, because despite the attitude of the omega, he would always treat Hyunwoo as the prince he truly was and a warrior he was known for. Kihyun would submit himself, all of him and more to the alpha who made sure that he was safe and sheltered.  And he would have no regrets accepting his fate as the prince’s mate because he was always treated like an equal not a fragile omega that everyone can take advantage for. So Kihyun let Hyunwoo dominate him, take him raw and knot inside him as he moaned and kissed his mate with fervour.

 

 “I never really told you how I feel Kihyun.” Hyunwoo muttered as he suck on the mark he just made. “I love you.” Hyunwoo’s voice was deep and husky making Kihyun’s heart flutter.

 

“I love you too Hyunwoo.” Kihyun replied, tightening his hold on the alpha and enjoying the bliss of mating with his prince.

 

Hyungwon is another story and the omega wanted the attention and perks of being an omega; he was the pampered type and Hoseok made sure he was always given that treatment. Hyungwon wasn’t just pampered though because when it comes to his mate, he would give the moon and stars. Hoseok had made his mate comfortable and pleased that Hyungwon never denied the alpha anything, not even the request to bore a child so early in the mating. Hyungwon would allow Hoseok to do things to him, wreck him, taint him and of course mark him. Hyungwon enjoyed Hoseok, all that he could and could not offer plus more. Hoseok was a gift to him, an alpha he had admired since young because he showed Hyungwon fair treatment and became his friend because of his personality and not his beauty.

 

“Can we have a child?” Hoseok inquired.

 

“This soon?” Hyungwon asked and the alpha nodded. “Of course, It would be an honour to bear your child.” Hyungwon smiled as he pulled the alpha into a passionate kiss, his long limbs trapping the alpha as he moved inside the omega.

 

Usually a mated alpha would start to request for children after a few years and heat cycle with their mates but the twin alphas had wanted kids of their own as their parents were aging, and children would bring back the smile on their faces. It was in this sense that both Kihyun and Hyungwon accepted the proposition of bearing children for their mates early. Giving birth at such a young age was difficult though but with perseverance, Kihyun and Hyungwon had given birth to healthy sons they named Changkyun and BamBam; their status would be determine when they presented but for now, they will be the pride and joy of the X-clan.

 

 

Jooheon was ecstatic when he heard the news of his nephews being born and was already by the omegas bedside hours after the boys were born. Jooheon asked the omegas if pregnancy was difficult and he earned tired smiles from the omegas.

 

“It is hard but seeing your child is comforting.” Kihyun answered.

 

Jooheon smiled adorably and wondered if he ever presented as an omega, would his mate be as kind as his brothers were to their mate and if they will have beautiful children like his nephews.

 

“You will do well Jooheon.” Hyungwon assured his brother-in-law who thanked him with a wide smile.

 

But when Jooheon presented as an alpha, all eyes were wide. Growing up, Jooheon did not show signs of aggressive behaviour so they assumed that he was an omega. But Jooheon presented an alpha, and he needed an omega mate.

 

The elders had to gather omegas in a hurry and they did not have time to properly evaluate the omegas of the tribe. But they had to do with what they have and presented several omegas of different social status. Jooheon’s eyes narrowed as he faced the omegas, all dolled up in silk and jewellery. Jooheon noticed the painted cheeks and he grimaced at how they tried too hard to impress him. Jooheon eyed everyone until his eyes landed on the simply dressed omega, a beautiful face with frail looking body that Jooheon never saw before then he walked up to the omega and inhaled his scent. He smelled like fresh sunflowers and Jooheon smiled as he faced the omega.

 

“Raise your head.” Jooheon ordered and the omega made eye contact with him. “Your name?” Joohoen asked and the omega slowly opened his mouth.

 

“Minhyuk, my dear prince.” Minhyuk replied and that was enough for Jooheon.

 

He dismissed everyone as he held the omega’s hand and led him towards his newly built quarters. “Jooheon-ah, may we talk to him?” Kihyun suddenly asked as Jooheon passed by them and Jooheon nodded, gesturing for the omega to meet the other mated omegas.

 

“I am Kihyun, and this is my son Changkyun.” Kihyun introduced himself and Minhyuk bowed at him.

 

“I am Hyungwon. This is my son Bambam.” Hyungwon introduced himself and Minhyuk bowed at him as well.

 

“I am Minhyuk your highnesses.” Minhyuk greeted them.

 

“Please drop the formalities, you are a chosen omega, by the prince no less.” Kihyun uttered. “Jooheon is our precious dongsaeng and he is not used to being an alpha, please take care of him.” Kihyun uttered and Minhyuk nodded.

 

“I will do whatever to please him.” Minhyuk replied.

 

“It won’t be much, Jooheon is an easy person to love.” Hyungwon assured him and then led him towards the prince’s quarters where Jooheon was with his brothers.

 

Minhyuk bowed to the three princes who acknowledged him before the two mated alphas went to their respective mates and led them back to their own quarters. Jooheon extended his hand which Minhyuk took and the alpha led him inside the quarters. Minhyuk eyed the simple room and smiled as Jooheon smiled at him nervously.

 

“I’m not sure how to do this; I am not raised as an alpha.” Jooheon explained.

 

“It is okay your majesty, I am raised as an omega, and I will do my best to aide you.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon nodded.

 

“Can you just call me Jooheon?” the alpha asked and the omega nodded.

 

“As you wish Jooheon-ssi.” Minhyuk replied.

 

“That is still too formal.” Jooheon groaned and Minhyuk laughed at his alpha.

 

“You are extremely adorable.” Minhyuk remarked and Jooheon smiled at him.

 

“That is much better.” Jooheon answered and smiled back at his mate.

 

“What do you want to do Jooheonie?” Minhyuk asked and Jooheon pursed his lips to think. Minhyuk found this extremely cute so he leaned in and kissed the alpha on the lips, making the latter gape at the sudden bold action of the omega. “I am at your disposal.” Minhyuk said as he loosened his robes.

 

“I like the sound of that.” Jooheon replied and for once, his alpha instincts kicked in and pushed the omega down on the bed as he removed his clothes to reveal his body.

 

Minhyuk had never imagined that he was going to be chosen as a mate, by the prince no less but here he was, kneeling in front of the alpha and taking the cock deliciously into his mouth while the alpha moaned at the sensation. Minhyuk was pleased with himself, at least he won’t be sold off to pleasure houses where most unmated omegas are brought or sold off especially poor ones like him.

 

The omega felt warm fingers ran through his scalp and jerked a bit as the alpha tugged his hair lightly as the pleasure increased. Jooheon was moaning loudly when he jerked the omega off of his cock and pulled him into a heated, open mouthed kiss. The omega enjoyed the kiss, Jooheon’s lips were soft and sweet and he could get used to being wrecked by this alpha in all ways possible.

 

“Please.” Minhyuk heard his voice plead and his eyes watering as he begged to be taken. It has been far too long for them to foreplay and his body is craving to be claimed already.

 

Jooheon aid him down on the bed and parted his mate’s legs before reaching for the oil on the bedside table. The oil had a hint of lavender and it helped relaxed the omega as Jooheon slicked his fingers. He poured a generous amount of oil into the omega’s thighs and ran his fingers up the milky thighs before he rimmed the puckered hole.

 

Minhyuk moaned as he felt the slight pressure from the finger and moved his hips to tell the alpha that he wanted it. Jooheon grinned as he pushed in his middle finger, feeling the muscle resist the intrusion.  Minhyuk took a deep breath and the omega in him was purring as the sensation was building up in the pits of his stomach, and in turn, his walls were now stimulated, making them slick and ready for penetration. Jooheon added two more fingers, scissoring them to open up the omega as much as he could and earned a moan from the mate. Minhyuk was moving his hips in time with the fingers and soon Jooheon was turned on completely.

 

 

“Jooheonie, I want you.” Minhyuk cried out, the fingers were not enough anymore and his hole was begging to be taken by a larger shaft.

 

“Beg for it.” Jooheon replied, his alpha instincts kicking in.

 

“Please Jooheonie.” Minhyuk gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up with his elbows and pulling Jooheon for a kiss. “Please… Make me yours. Claim me as your mate Jooheonie.” Minhyuk said seductively and Jooheon ravished his mate’s lips until they were bruised.

 

“I love to hear my name on your sinful lips.” Jooheon muttered as he sucked on the omega’s neck/

 

“Mark me Jooheonie.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to break the skin and leave a bruising. “Yes.. I love it.” Minhyuk breathed out, the pain of the mark was fuelling his desire to be claimed and it did  not take Jooheon long to align himself and push inside the omega.

 

Minhyuk gritted his teeth and fisted the sheets as the large cock entered him. Jooheon is a grower and it was a lot larger now than it was when he was sucking him. Jooheon inched his way and moaned as he felt his balls hit the warm skin of his mate’s ass. Minhyuk shed tears, pain was evident as he was being claimed but he knew that this alpha will not intentionally hurt him.

 

It was proven true as Jooheon kissed him fervently, sucking his pale skin to make him at ease and Minhyuk was grateful enough that he returned each heated kiss with fire and desire. Jooheon tried to move and Minhyuk suppressed a scream, but when Jooheon removed his cock from him completely, he whimpered, he wanted the pain if it meant feeling full.

 

Jooheon took more oil and oiled his cock before aligning himself with the omega who was already breathing hard. He pressed on and Minhyuk resisted, his body was in conflict already and he was sure that he will displease the alpha with how he was acting.

 

“breathe Minhyukie, let me take care of you.” Jooheon whispered in Minhyuk’s ears and he nodded, resigning himself to the hands of the alpha. Jooheon moved his hips and angled his cock as he entered the omega, and the sensation caught Minhyuk off guard.  Minhyuk moaned loud, making Jooheon grin as he eased himself inside the omega.  “You love that?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk nodded, tears spilling from his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of being full and hot all at the same time.

 

“Ngnggghhhhh” Minhyuk gripped the sheets tighter as Jooheon moved his cock inside the omega. Jooheon then took Minhyuk’s hands off of the sheets and allowed them to wrap on his bare back.

 

“Leave marks of your own.” Jooheon instructed and soon, Minhyuk’s fingers dug into the alpha’s back and made scratch lines.

  
It was kind of sadistic and barbaric but the pain of marking makes the mating pleasure increase more. Jooheon suddenly moved a little faster and Minhyuk was a moaning mess. Being filled by an alpha was all an omega could wish for but Jooheon was doing all that and more.

 

Jooheon kissed his skin and Minhyuk moaned at the sensation it was giving him. His body was on fire and Minhyuk was feeling pleasured to the full extent. Minhyuk knew that he was close and his mouth parted as his eyes dilated and released himself without warning. Jooheon laughed as he wiped the bitter fluid that splashed on his face as Minhyuk flushed, but before he could apologize, Jooheon pulled him towards his body as he knelt on the bed. Minhyuk’s eyes widened as he landed on top of the alpha, his alpha wanted him to ride him.

 

 

Minhyuk pulled Jooheon into a kiss as he ground his hips as he adjusted his limbs on either side of the alpha. He then  braced his hands on Jooheon’s shoulders and started moving his body. Jooheon moaned seeing his omega riding him, the sound of skin slapping was beautiful music. Minhyuk was enjoying himself and he grinned as he watched his alpha’s face show how much he was enjoying it.

 

“You’re very good Minhyukie.” Jooheon muttered and Minhyuk moaned hearing his name being called.

 

 

Somewhere along the way, Jooheon moved his hips in time with Minhyuk and they were both a moaning mess. Jooheon gripped Minhyuk’s hips tightly and the omega hissed in pain as the nails dug into his skin and he’s sure he’ll get ugly handprint bruises in there but who really cares if the alpha was this gorgeous. Jooheon then thrust inside Minhyuk and the omega completely lost it, releaseing his pheromones and intoxicating the alpha who became feral as he shove the omega back down to the mattress as he rammed wildly at the abused hole.

 

Minhyuk gasped, the sudden force was making him whimper at helplessness but it was also making him feel giddy and hot, the dominance of an alpha and the submissiveness of an omega during mating meant that they were close to bonding.

 

“ Please.. inside me.” Minhyuk gasped as he felt the knot coming, and it will make him officially as the alpha’s mate. “Deeper.” Minhyuk begged, his voice now raspy and Jooheon kissed him breathless.

 

Jooheon’s hips were frantic and soon the alpha’s eyes dilated as he thrust deep into the omega and knotted. Minhyuk screamed as the knot hit him, it tightened and he felt his release coming, just as Jooheon took the omega’s cock and pumped it to release.

 

\---- 

Minhyuk inhaled sharply before he opened his eyes. He looked at the serene face of his mate and wondered if he’ll still be wanted. Jooheon stirred a few minutes later and was soon smiling at Minhyuk as he gave him a kiss on the forehead. Minhyuk bit his lip as he looked at the alpha and Jooheon could sense the anxiety from the mate.

 

“What’s bothering you?” Jooheon asked calmly.

 

“Is.. are you sure about me?” Minhyuk asked and Jooheon sighed, he  kind of expected the question.

 

“Why are you doubting me?” Jooheon asked back.

 

“I am a trash. I am practically a nobody...” Minhyuk fussed. “I am older and would probably better living in pleasure houses.” Minhyuk muttered and it made Jooheon angry.

 

Jooheon cupped Minhyuk’s face with both his hands and looked at him straight in the eyes. “you belong here with me. Do you understand that?” Jooheon’s voice was commanding and it hit Minhyuk hard making him tear up. Jooheon was surprised as the tears fell and he schooled his face and checked his emotions. “I’m sorry, it is not an order.” Jooheon retreated his hand but Minhyuk took them on his own and kissed each knuckle.

 

“I am just.. I am not confident with myself.” Minhyuk uttered and Jooheon pulled him into an embrace, he had chosen the right mate.

 

“I heard confidence last night.” Jooheon grinned and Minhyuk’s eyes widened but soon smiled as his mate pecked his cheeks. “Would you like to meet my family now or sleep in? I haven’t met Kihyun hyung and Hyungwon hyung until after 3 days when they mated with my brothers.” Jooheon shrugged.

 

“I think i want to sleep in today.” Minhyuk said while blushing and Jooheon took the opportunity to claim the omega’s lips.

 


	2. Hyunwoo's mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They grew up together and had treated each other as friends and equals, so it was not surprising that when Hyunwoo presented, he would choose Kihyun as his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Because really, I felt guilty not giving Showki their mating scene so enjoy their bittersweet relationship and perhaps if I am in a good mood, we’ll see little Changkyun in here ^^

Hyunwoo was really dominant growing up but that doesn’t mean Hoseok wasn’t at par with him. Hyunwoo was just a natural alpha and he always got first, but Hoseok always comes close second. But it was not a competition for the twin brothers because as much as people saw competition from them, the two are very close with each other. When their youngest brother was born 2 years  after, both Hyunwoo and Hoseok took it upon themselves to take care of their baby.

 

“Hyunwoo!” Hoseok called out and the older (by a few minutes) looked at his younger brother with a smile.

 

“Yeah?” Hyunwoo asked and he saw his brother smile wide.

 

“We are going to school tomorrow! We can finally meet other kids!” Hoseok said and Hyunwoo nodded.

 

“Why are you excited?”  Hyunwoo asked quite intrigued with his brother.

 

“We can meet knew people! It’s not just you and me and Jooheon, we can play with other kids!” Hoseok said and Hyunwoo nodded with a smile.

 

“That sounds nice.” Hyunwoo replied and both brothers looked forward to their first day of school.

 

\--

 

“Just because you are big that doesn’t mean you could bully us!” Hyunwoo heard a small voice and his eyes quirked as he watched a smaller boy stand between a tall skinny boy and a bulkier boy perhaps a few years older.

 

 

“Step aside shorty, I want to talk to the beauty.” The bulky bully said and Hyunwoo sighed before walking towards the three boys and glared at the bully.

 

  
“Please stop using your size to intimidate others.” Hyunwoo said bravely and all eyes were on him.

 

“You pipsqueak should know your place.” The bully said and prepared to hit Hyunwoo. The two other boys gasped as the punch was launched but Hyunwoo just blocked the attack and held the bully’s fist with his right hand.

 

“You should learn yours.” Hyunwoo said with heated glare and all three boys went down on their knees. Hoseok who grabbed a teacher was grinning as he watch his older twin brother take on a senior and made him fall to his knees.

 

“Oh my dear prince Hyunwoo, I am sorry.” The teacher scrambled to apologize to the Prince and hurriedly took the bully to the disciplinary office.

 

“Yoh Hyunwoo!” Hoseok called out and Hyunwoo looked at his brother and smiled.

 

“Hoseok, what took you so long?” Hyunwoo asked but the younger shrugged his shoulders. “Are you two okay?” Hyunwoo turned to the two boys who were now standing up.

 

“That was niot necessary!” the smaller of the two shouted at Hyunwoo.

 

“Sorry, he attacked, it was reflexes I guess.” The prince said and extended a hand. “I am Hyunwoo.” He introduced himself and the smaller boy clicked his tongue before shaking it.

 

“I’m Kihyun, and thank you.” He introduced himself and Hyunwoo smiled at him with eyes disappearing to a line.

 

“I’m Hyungwon, Thank you prince Hyunwoo” The taller guy extended a hand and Hyunwoo shook it before turning to his brother urging him to introduce himself.

 

“I am Hoseok.” The younger introduced himself and they shook hands.

 

Growing up, Hyunwoo noticed how Kihyun developed inferiority over his stature, especially his height. Compared to Hyungwon who had grown quite tall and slim, Kihyun was short and a little chubby. Kihyun would sulk about appearance but Hyunwoo assured him that it was just baby fat and he could help him work out; Kihyun agreed.

 

Hyunwoo had the built of a true alpha and Hoseok wasn’t too far from him, they are both slated to present as an alpha. In the later years of the twins, the elders had been preparing conditions omegas to be their potential mates, interviewing them and checking up on their physical and emotional.

 

It was no surprise that Hyunwoo presented as an alpha, Hoseok soon followed and all omegas that has presented were gather as they awaited the alpha’s first rut.  In some tribes, an alpha’s first rut wasn’t taken seriously and thus mating wasn’t really prioritized for alphas but The X-clan has their own tradition such as an alpha’s first rut must be spent with his chosen mate.

 

That is why Hyunwoo was sighing as he waited for the elders to call him out to choose an omega to mate with. Hyunwoo was relieved as he tried to surpass the early signs of his rut. Hyunwoo stepped out into the campfire where the omegas gathered and was surprised that his twin brother  was also led to the area, exchanging glances, they knew that they had the same fate.

 

 

Hyunwoo paid attention to the task at hand and directed his gaze to expecting omegas. They all look the same to Hyunwoo, decorated in all gloriousness to try and seduce him but Hyunwoo knew better. He was looking for a special omega and he won’t mate with anyone else but him. Hyunwoo took a step towards the group and his eyes finally saw the boy he wanted to mate with.

 

Kihyun was bored, he did not care for mating and he does not believe in alphas dominating omegas just because he could and same goes for mating. Many alphas despised him for his character and would ignore him as he was not attractive; his only alpha friends would be Hyunwoo and Hoseok who had treated him like their equal.

 

“Kihyun.” Hyunwoo called out as he extended a hand and Kihyun scoffed but took the offered hand.

 

“You are hopeless.” Kihun remarked as Hyunwoo led him towards his quarters and Hyunwoo just grinned at him.

 

“You knew this was coming right?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun nodded. Of course the alpha would choose him because he was the only omega out there (aside from Hyungwon) who was not enamoured by the status and physique of the alpha prince.

 

Kihyun may have like Hyunwoo since the day he stood up for him, they were five at that time, but it just bloomed to what it is now because Hyunwoo never changed, he still remained the geeky friend Kihyun had all those years. Kihyun would have been disappointed if he was not chosen because he really liked the prince so he was relieved that he was chosen, and Hyunwoo was any omega’s dream mate.

 

“I am not really going to force you.” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun laughed as he bravely pulled the alpha to kiss him on the lips. “You are needy.” Hyunwoo grinned as he pulled the omega into a heated kiss.

 

“You know I don’t bend to any alpha.” Kihyun clicked his tongue as he loosen his robe. “But you are an exception.” Kihyun said as the robe pooled down on his feet to reveal the omega’s flawless skin. Kihyun then kneeled in front of the alpha that looked down on him. “I’m all yours.” Kihyun bowed and Hyunwoo acknowledge the submission of the omega, his alpha couldn’t be happier.

 

“It doesn’t mean I could dominate you; Show me who you really are Kihyun.” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun rolled his eyes as he took Hyunwoo’s hand and sucked on the alpha’s long fingers, seductively of course, and his eyes made contact with the alpha who was grinning wide at him.

 

Hyunwoo’s free hand loosened his own robe and Kihyun’s eyes widened at the sheer size of the alpha. He let go of the finger’s with a pop and the alpha guided the Omega towards his cock and Kihyun took the organ with glint in his eyes. “That’s good.” Hyunwoo uttered and Kihyun has vowed to make this alpha a little more vocal than what he is right now. Kihyun moaned as he sucked on the cock and it made Hyunwoo moan as the vibrations made his cock hypersensitive.

 

“Will it fit me Hyunwoo?” Kihyun asked, and the call of his name was straining the self control the alpha has on his body. “You can mark me.” Kihyun said, inviting the alpha to claim his body for himself.

 

“Where do you want to be marked?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun smirked as he lied on the bed and spread out his legs . “Such a naughty omega.” Hyunwoo laughed and Kihyun’s heart skipped a beat hearing Hyunwoo’s unforced laugh come out.

 

“Only for you.” Kihyun grinned and Hyunwoo lowered his body to suck on the omega’s inner thigh.

 

It bruised the skin and Hyunwoo made sure to make it as dark as he could, sucking and nipping at the pale skin to make the omega moan out loud. Hyunwoo then licked the mark, satisfied that the left the mark somewhere only they would both know. “Go ahead Hyunwoo, make me yours.” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo laughed at how Kihyun ran the show.

 

“Let me take control.” Hyunwoo said, pulling out a piece of cloth to cover the omega’s eyes. “On all fours, raise your hips high.” Hyunwoo instructed and the omega followed, waving his ass up in the air and enticing the alpha who took some oil from the dresser and poured it all over Kihyun’s plump buttocks.

 

Hyunwoo then sucked on the hole, his tongue tasting the liquid coming out from the omega. “You’re nearing your heat.” Hyunwoo remarked and Kihyun nodded, slightly flushed at being caught by the alpha. “You could get pregnant if we continue this.” Hyunwoo said but Kihyun’s answer made his cock throb with anticipation.

 

 

“I am your mate after all.” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo did not prepare the omega but aligned his cock with the puckered hole.

 

 

Hyunwoo eased his cock inside the omega who screamed loudly as his body felt like it was being ripped and stretched by the alpha cock.  It took a few moments before the omega relaxed, his walls now producing sticky liquid to lubricate his insides as Hyunwoo breathed in the sweet scent of the omega. Hyunwoo trailed kisses on kihyun’s spine and soon was reached his shoulder where he bit the skin and made another mark, this one, the omega can wear with pride to tell everyone that he was claimed. Kihyun moaned as the skin was pierced and he knew that it’ll  be something he’ll show off to everyone, not to boast but to tell everyone he was already claimed.

 

Hyunwoo’s hands were rubbing  circles on his hips as Kihyun moved his head to the side. Hyunwoo took the opportunity to kiss the omega breathless. Kihyun indulged himself with the taste of the alpha, strong like coffee but sweet like honey.  “You can move now Hyunwoo.” Kihyun panted as he said those words seductively and Kihyun felt the omega kiss his forehead before he felt a hand stroking his cock. He moaned again and soon enough  he came shooting out his semen on the sheets making Hyunwoo laugh.

 

But before Kihyun could lash out on the alpha, Hyunwoo adjusted his grip on the omega’s hips and then moved his cock inside the omega. Kihyun moaned as his walls felt the friction and his body producing liquid to compensate for the ramming on his walls. And Kihyun’s eyes were getting watery, staining the blinds with his tears, of pleasure of course. Kihyun screamed as he felt the cock grow inside him, the already large alpha cock is filling and stretching him  nicely.

 

“Yes Hyunwoo. Yes.” Kihyun’s moan were getting louder and Hyunwoo was just happy as he moved his hips faster and deeper.

 

“I want to see your face when I come inside you and fill you up.” Hyunwoo stated and Kihyun nodded, turning over quickly as soon as the cock left his hole. “I want to see your beautiful face too.” Hyun woo said as he ripped the binds off of the omega. He took the omega’s lips into his own and they shared a heated kiss. “On your side.” Kihyun was confused  but  he did as he was told.

 

Hyunwoo lifted the omega’s leg as he entered the omega again, Kihyun moaned at the new angle of penetration, his head rolling back as the cock reached deep down inside him. Hyunwoo eased the leg to his side, Kihyun instantly curling it behind the alpha’s body. “You like it huh?” Hyunwoo asked and Kiihyun nodded, smiling at Hyunwoo as he tried to gain self control.

 

“Hyunwoo, I’m .. it’s my heat.” Kihyun gasped out, the heat that is pooling in his stomach is not normal anymore.

 

“I can stop.” Hyunwoo suggested.

 

“No, it’s you… my mate, so claim me. Knot inside me Hyunwoo” Kihyun begged.

 

“You want me to fill you up huh?” Hyunwoo asked as he drew the  cock out slowly.

 

“Yes..” Kihyun whimpered, the head was the only part inside his hole and clenched it to make the alpha realize that he is serious here.

 

“You want my knot huh?” Hyunwoo asked as he slammed inside hard.

 

“yes!!” Kihyun screamed.

 

“You want my child right, your belly swelling with all the  kids we’ll have.” Hyunwoo draws out a breath sucking on the mark he just made and Kihyun nodded, tears shedding as he wanted it so bad.  


“Yes, please yes.” Kihyun replied and Hyunwoo grinned as he moved his hips and thrust inside the omega in a force of a raging typhoon.

 

 

Hyunwoo groaned as the he felt the heat from the omega, and he knew that from now on, Kihyun is at his disposal. He thrust harder and he felt the muscles tightening around his cock and he moaned so loudly Kihyun was shooting ribbons as the cock his him card.

 

“Yes.. ah Hyunwoo!!!” Kihyun was already wasted but his libido was as high, his heat just eased in and it must be broken by a knot, only an alpha’s knot can satisfy him.

 

Hyunwoo pulled out and arranged Kihyun to lie on his back and entered him swiftly. MKihyun was already a moaning mess, loudly screaming his mate’s name  that he did not notice Hyunwoo’s body flushing on his own until his lips was ravished and the mark on his shoulder was being bitten and sucked again.

 

“Hyunwoo, I love you.” Kihyun gasped out and Hyunwoo’s eyes dilated, his knot is coming and this omega is us too precious.

 

“I will make sure you can feel how much I love you too.” Hyunwoo replied as he tthrust frantically, his cock already aching as it neared its knot. “I am so near Kihyun, join me.” Hyunwoo whispered and Kihyun nodded, his hip now moving along with the alpha’s thrusts.

 

And in a few moments, Hyunwoo screamed feral as his knot came and lodged itself inside Kihyun. The omega screamed loudly as he felt it bloom inside him, in turn making him release his orgasm, shooting white across their sweat covered bodies.

 

Eyes both dilated and breaths heavy and ragged, they look at each other and smiled, the fondness that went unnoticed all those years are finally seen and reciprocated. Kihyun extended his arms and Hyunwoo gladly accepted the hold, and Kihyun pulled the mate towards his body to connect their lips.

 

Hyunwoo rolled to his side, shifting the omega to make each other comfortable as the knot won’t die down soon, even longer now that Kihyun is in his heat. Kihyun rested his head on Hyunwoo’s chest as he took in the scent of the mate, now stained with his own.

 

“It may take a while.” Hyunwoo said but Kihyun held him tighter and just nodded.

 

“I don’t mind.” Kihyun then moaned just as he felt Hyunwoo released more semen inside him. “Feels so great.” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo crashed their lips again.

 

 

\---

 

“Your highness, shall we prepare breakfast?” A servant asked and Hyunwoo looked at the sleeping mated first before answering.

 

“Yes please, and change the sheets.” Hyunwoo replied and the servant excused herself to comply with the request.

 

Hyunwoo then eased out of the omega and Kihyun whimpered. He opned his eyes asnd Hyunwoo instantly kissed him before scopping him up and leading him towards the adjacent bathroom. Kihyun found himself inside a tub with warm water and Hyunwoo entering it as well. Kihyun flushed as he recalled the night before making Hyunwoo laugh.

 

“Come here!” Hyunwoo instructed and Kihyun did as he was told, settling between Hyunwoo’s legs as Hyunwoo took a bar of soap to clean themselves. “You okay?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun nodded.

 

“I’m just sore.” Kihyun confessed.

 

“Was I too hard on you?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun took a deep breath and with a bit of difficulty due to the size of the tub, he faced the alpha and kissed him. He then ran his hands down on his chest and took the cock into his hands and pumped him up.

 

“No, even if you are I will enjoy it and i don’t think I have broken my heat just yet.” Kihyun smirked and braced his hands on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and lowered himself on the alpha’s cock

 

“You’re such a needy omega.” Hyunwoo grinned as Kihyun smirked and moved up and down the cock while water splashed around them.

 

 

When they were deemed clean and sated, the knot was shorter this time thankfully, they returned to their bed which was now clean and sheets were changed with a whole set of breakfast already set for them. “I hope they are not traumatized hearing us.” Kihyun said as Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around the mate and rested his head on the omega. “Just because you’re tall doesn’t mean you could do that!” Kihyun shouted but was smiling at the affection his mate was showing.

 

  
“I’m hungry, please feed me.” Kihyun blushed at his mate’s demands.

 

“You just ate Hyunwoo!” Kihyun  exclaimed.

 

“Ah, you are really needy.”  Hyunwoo remarked and pulled the mate towards the breakfast table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best wahahahah Showki shippers, what do you think?  
> Oh and if you noticed, yes I incorporated blindfold in there coz Kihyun has been proclaiming how he likes the song BLIND that had a little more sexy connotation than what they usually sings.. so yeah.. I hope you like that small detail


	3. Hoseok's Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved the omega for as long as he remembered so when he was given a chance to pick a mate, he took the omega's hand and never let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I can explain! Well the delay has been brought by the Fanmeet here in Manila and holiday rush. But here is the long overdue HyungwonHo mating!

 

 

\---

****

Hoseok was always second when it comes to Hyunwoo but it was never a competition for them. Hoseok recognized how Hyunwoo was born to be a leader and he is more of the back up plan. He knew his role but Hyunwoo had already made him feel important because in the real world, Hyunwoo really needed Hoseok’s support.

 

“I think I like him!” Hyunwoo squeaked out in panic, having just realized how wonderful Kihyun was and he would be willing to mate with him.

 

“So when your rut comes just go for it.” Hoseok replied, this has been a thing between them; they are each other’s confidant.

 

“I don’t want to force him just because I am an alpha.” Hyunwoo said and Hoseok just laughed at him.

 

“Oh come on, Kihyun is all googly eyes on you, you just don’t notice!” Hoseok exclaimed making Hyunwoo blush.

 

“What about you though?” Hyunwoo asked and Hoseok’s face fell.

 

“You know how I feel.” He replied and Hyunwoo patted his brother’s shoulder.

 

“Why don’t you listen to your own advise then?” Hyunwoo asked and Hoseok sighed.

 

“Reality hurts you know.” Hoseok replied and they both went out to greet their brother who is now running around with their friends.

 

The three noticed them and soon were all smiling as the alphas approached.

 

“Kihyun hyung told me not to bow down to any alphas!” Jooheon exclaimed and Hyunwoo raised a brow while Hoseok laughed.

 

“Kihyun, Please don’t turn our innocent brother into your minion.” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun just gave him a triumphant grin.

 

‘Hoseok hyung.” Hyungwon latched next to him as a group of alphas approached them.

 

‘Ah, you baby.” Hoseok  laughed making Hyungwon pout. “I’ll take care of you.” Hoseok assured him and Hyungwon smiled happily.

 

The group approached, demanding Hyungwon to come with them but as Hyunwoo faced them, the pack leader grew mad. Everyone knew the drill, so Kihyun grabbed Jooheon and led him back while Hyungwon detached himself from Hoseok as the older walked towards his brother.

 

“You are making Hoseok’s life miserable; he’s not your body guard!” Kihyun hissed and Hyungwon felt apologetic.

 

“You know just as much as I do that I really like him but...” Hyungwon bit his lip. “I sometimes wish I wasn’t born with this face.” Hyungwon said and Kihyun sighed as Jooheon wrapped his arms around the older.

 

“We love you hyung” Jooheon muttered and Hyungwon smiled a bit, he really love this kid, but not so much as he loved the alpha.

 

\---

 

Hoseok was not sure if he should pick a random omega from the lot or go for the one his heart and alpha desires so he took his time and sniffed everyone up, avoiding Kihyun because he is going to be Hyunwoo’s mate; he was rooting for them as well. When he came to the back and saw Hyungwon, his eyes lit up and mastering the courage he had kept for this moment, he walked up to the tall omega and smiled at him. Hyungwon looked like a deer in headlights as he looked at the smiling alpha but smiled as well realizing that he was indeed chosen to be the alpha’s mate.

 

“Before we do this Hyungwon, I just want to..” Hoseok started but Hyungwon silenced him with a kiss.

 

“I love you. Not because you chose me as your mate but ever since the day you protected me and just made me feel special, I have desired to be next to you and be your mate.” Hyungwon confessed, this is too much for him to just keep.

 

Hoseok leaned in and captured his mate’s lips into a sweet kiss and Hyungwon melted. “I can’t believe we are dancing around each other for so long.” Hoseok said and Hyungwon was entranced with the light brown eyes of the alpha. “We need catching up.” Hoseok said and in an instant, robes were removed and Hyungwon was on his back as Hoseok was inserting a finger inside the younger.

 

“Let me.. uhm ahhh.. please.” Hyungwon half pleaded and Hoseok removed his finger as he manoeuvred his body to let his cock meet his mate’s mouth as he suck on Hyungwon’s cock while inserting two fingers this time.

 

Hyungwon was moaning while he sucked and being pleasure while he gave pleasure to his alpha was too much that he actually released his load inside Hoseok’s mouth. Hyungwon paled as Hosek stood up and grabbed a towel from an adjacent desk. Hyungwon was ready to apologize when Hoseok took him into a heated kiss and aligned his cock into the omega’s hole.

 

“Don’t worry.” Hoseok’s assurance melted Hyungwon and with a nod, Hyungwon closed his eyes as he felt the cock go inside him, ripping him in half as his heat wasn’t coming yet and a meagre oil Hoseok used to prepare him wasn’t enough to lubricate his walls. “Does it hurt?” Hoseok’s voice was always so endearing and it made Hyungwon relax despite the tears falling. “Please tell me the truth.” Hoseok said and Hyungwon sighed as he nodded.

 

Hoseok removed his cock and Hyungwon whimpered. Hoseok kissed him again ad then took the oil by the bedside table and coated his cock before he entered again, now a little more comfortable than being taken raw. Hyungwon arched his back as Hoseok fully sheathed himself inside the omega, body temperatures now escalating to compensate the movements they are doing.  Hyungwon took laboured breaths as Hoseok peppered him kisses and nipped at his pale skin.

 

“You can leave your mark.” Hyungwon muttered as his hand found their way to Hoseok’s hair, grbbing it tightly as Hoseok sunk his teeth on the juncture of Hyungwon’s neck and shoulder. “Ahhhhh,” Hyungwon moaned as Hoseok sucked the are, moving his hips experimentally as he did.

 

Hoseok grinned as he pecked Hyungwon’s lips before he straightened his back and held the omega’s hips to anchor himself. He then pulled out slowly, the head rimming the hole while Hyungwon held his breath, anticipating the friction of the alpha’s cock against his walls. Hyungwon spread his legs wider making Hoseok take the invitation to proceed with whatever carnal desire he wants to do with the omega.

 

Alphas are known to be destructive and possessive but Hosek was careful with Hyungwon, moving slowly and carefully as he held the omega’s hips and allowing Hyungwn to adjust to hs growing size. Hyungwon was grateful with it but he wished Hoseok wasn’t treating him as a fragile doll and just let the alpha dominate him.

 

“Please Hoseok, just … I can take it.” Hyungwon told the alpha and Hoseok growled low and pulled out, demanding Hyungwon to stand, his back flushed on the wall.

 

Hyungwon did as he was told, submitting his body to the alpha. Hoseok approached him and kissed him, a feat because Hyungwon is tall as fuck. He then grabbed the omega’s legs as he shoved the body flushed to the wall, lifting the omega to his waist and aligning his cock to enter the hole waiting for him to ravish. Hyungwon moaned at the sensation of the cock filling him nicely, truly they are meant to be together.

 

“Oh my Hoseok.” Hyungwon exclaimed, his head now resting on the crook of the alpha’s neck as Hoseok thrust inside him.

 

 

“Do you love it?” Hoseok asked and Hyungwon hummed and kissed the pale skin on the alpha’s shoulder. “I’ll make you enjoy every bit of what I do to you.” Hoseok grinned as Hyungwon gasped, his thrust were getting faster.

 

“Yeah.. uhmm yes.. “ Hyungwon moaned loudly making Hoseok growl.

 

“You like my cock up your ass Hyungwon?” Hoseok asked and Hoseok moaned loudly. “Deep deep fucking you and you like it huh?” He asked again and Hyungwon moaned, the dirty talk is turning him on.

 

Hoseok pushed the omega’s body flush on the wall again and tightened his grip on Hyungwon’s legs as the latter thrashed and moaned while the alpha gained speed and was thrusting with all power he got. Hoseok then took  the omega’s cock with his left hand and pumped it, making the younger squirm even more, his hands pushing the wall behind him too release all the emotions, purely pleasure, building inside him. He screamed loudly as he came, spluttering white all over their bodies and Hoseok laughed.

 

“You are such a dirty omega.” Hoseok uttered then leaned to kiss the omega. “But I know your hole just wants one alpha.” He said and Hyungwon nodded while he panted, the high not yet leaving his body.

 

“Please wreck me, I’ll be glad to show my marks.” Hyungwon said and Hoseok smiled fondly at him and kissed him.

 

“I know you do.” Hosoek said fondly and kissed him again.

 

Hoseok then laid him down again on the bed and adjusted their postion such that Hyungwon’s butt was jutting up wile his back was at the edge of the bed, while he stood by the edge of the said bed. He began to move his hips and it made Hyungwon moan again, thrashing as he felt pure bliss while the cock hit his prostate and scratched his walls. Hoseok was good at this and Hyungwon was glad to have fallen in love with such an alpha, but aside from his bed skills, Hoseok truly had a heart made of gold.

 

“Harder, babe I can take it.” Hyungwon muttered and Hoseok nodded, tightening his grip on the hips and jerking his body to bury his cock deep into the omega.

  
Hoseok was feeling it, the carnal desire of an alpha to clai his mate and Hoseok growled slammed the cock hard and deep into the omega, Hyungwon exclaimed at the pure bliss of hitting his prostate.

 

“You are so so  good>” Hyungwon exclaimed, tears from pure bliss falling down his cheeks. “Hoseok.. ahhh harder.. take me harder!” Hyungwon demanded and Hoseok did as he was told, ramming fast and hard into the omega’s bdy, ripping the omega in half with his powerful thrusts.

 

“Knot inside me Hoseok, please.” Hyungwon was desperate, he needed to feel claimed and bonded.

 

“Don’t rush my dear.” Hoseok replied, his thrusts were getting sloppy.  He pulled out again and Hyungwon cried and whimpered. “I want to make this feel as good as possible.” Hoseok leaned in to kiss the omega before he moved his body to kneel on the bed and bending hyungwon’s body forward and entering him again.

 

“Fuck hoseok.” Hyungwon exclaimed, the strain on hisbody only adding to the pleasure Hoseok was providing.

 

“I will.” Hoseok replied, his hips ploughing hard and deep into the omega. Hyungwon was crying out of sheer pleasure and he very vocal with how he was enjoying it. “I’m close, Hyungwon, I want to bond with you, I will mate with you and knot inside you.” Hosseok announced and Hyungwon locked eyes with his alpha before bursting into laughter.

 

“You are seriously telling me that? Fuck, I wanted to mate with you the first time I laid eyes on you.” Hyungwon said, pulling the alpha to kiss him on the lips. “Make me yours Hoseok.” Hyungwon said and Hoseok smiled before slamming faster and deeper until the head of his cock swelled and lodged deep into the omega while Hyungwon came for the third time that night.

 

“I love you Hyungwon.” Hoseok breathed out, kissing the omega on the lips as Hyungwon arranged his boddy into a more comfortable position.

 

“I love you too.” Hyungwon replied and they cuddled as they waited the knot to subside.

 

\--

 

They happen too fall asleep and when Hoseok woke up, his cock was flaccid and still inside the omega. He tried to pull it out but Hyungwon pushed the alpha down on the bed as he went on top, sitting on the alpha’s crotch and gyrating his hips to bring the cock inside him back to life. Hoseok laughed but held the omega’s hips on both sides and rubbing circles on the smooth skin, now marred with his hand print bruise.

 

“Hyungwon-ah, when will be your heat.” Hoseok asked and Hyungwon stilled and looked at Hoseok.

 

“In a few days I think.” Hyungwon said and Hoseok nodded. “Why?” Hyungwon asked.

 

“Can we have a child early? I want you to bear it on your next heat.” Hoseok asked and Hyungwon just stared straight into Hoseok’s eyes.

 

It was dead silent for a minute and Hoseok was ready tot ake away the words utteredwhen Hyungwon smiled and nodded, willingly giving his body to his mate had been his goal when he signed up to be part of the omega pool for the twin alphas, but as a mate, bearing Hoseok’s child would be the epitome of his submission to the alpha who had captured his heart and protected him since forever.

 

‘Gladly.” Hyungwon leaned to kiss the alpha mate before he straightened his body and gyrated his hips to make the cock inside him hard. “Let me ride you Hoseok hyung.” Hyungwon grinned and Hoeok just laughed as he allowed the omega to ride him expertly.

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I hope I appeased your raging concerns with the update ^^ I tried to do my best for this update so please be kind to me.


End file.
